Infinite Space: After Katida's Rescue
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: When Yuri found her, she had gone through a lot. He wants to be there to pick up the pieces she left behind. Yuri x Katida, Romance possibility of lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Small disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Space or it's characters, just the idea for this story, and my few OCs in the story.

I hope you enjoy this story, as it is my first in over a year, or 2. So I guess school and college don't really count as excuses as to why I didn't write, so I'll just come out with the truth: I didn't feel like writing anything. I didn't have any new ideas, and I didn't have any motivation. The only reason I wrote this story is because I recently stated replaying Infinite Space, and actually found that I had made the right choices to rescue Katida, on of my favourites in terms of a pairing for Yuri. Kira is more of a family member. At least, that's my logic. Anyways, sorry if it's short, but... Well, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Infinite Space: After Katida's Rescue<p>

Chapter 1

It's strange what a woman can go through and still be happy. When I was younger, the Small Magellanic Cloud was taken over by an Empire named Lugovalos. I was taken from my grandfather, and Miss Nobelo and "broken". That just means that I feared to resist what was being done to me, for fear of getting hurt, which is usually what happened anyways. Then I was given to a despicable man named Trevor Desmond, who used me as a... *shudder* ...slave. I was a shadow of my former self, a broken husk, a timid weakling. By this point, I had given up hope of ever being rescued.

But then, the light came back. My savior, a man with white hair, and red eyes. And lots of muscles. And a scar, a scar that made him look all the more handsome. Yuri. He promised he would come for me, when I was but 15 years old. He took his time getting to me, but I can't hate him for it.

When he came, I didn't recognise him. He was a stranger. A possible slaver, a pirate, or worse yet... Let's not think about that.

But, all my fears were laid to rest, when he called my name. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat. He told me who he was.

Then he extended his hand to me. Asked me to join him in his travels of the sea of stars. I thought about it, only for a second. Then I took his hand. And said something that I will NEVER regret saying.

I told him I would come with him on his journey.

He sent someone he trusted back to his ship with me, giving them an instruction that I couldn't hear, as it was whispered to her. He gave me a room. One that, rightfully, should be given to someone better than me. Like a certain white-haired Captain(1). It had a bath, and a separate shower, something ancient called a "hot spring"(2), and a room filled with hot air that made me feel really light-headed(3).

The person he sent with me had brought me a big meal, seeing that I looked famished(4), and left the room, saying she'd be right outside the door if I needed anything.

I ate my meal, then explored the room some more. I found a really old looking handheld "game system", one that had a game called "Sea of Stars" in it, on a small table by the bed, and a large viewscreen with a bunch of videos, with a couch nearby. My rescuer sure had a lot of money. He must've looked for ages for these, or had a skilled engineer reverse engineer ancient technology.

I finished exploring the room, and went to the door. I then told the young woman waiting outside the door that I wanted to explore the ship, and asked if she'd be willing to show me around. She accepted.

She told me her name was Miserichorde Fierson, and that her husband and daughter both serve on the same ship, and that she hoped her husband came back from the outing unharmed. She told me her daughter, Kiyuri, was one of the few people who were in the science lab, and that when the Captain- she said Yuri's title with something like awe, and respect- came back with the person he was looking for, a professor named Gavriil Minas, who I knew was working(5) for That Despicable Man, she had high hopes that her daughter would be working with him. She then apologized for rambling and talking about her family.

I replied that it was okay, as the only contact I had for most of the ten years since the fall of the Small Magellanic Cloud was That Despicable Man.

After she had opened up to a complete stranger, I felt that I finally had a friend. It was all because of the one I loved.

* * *

><p>I hope that satisfied anybody who read the story. Anyone who can spot the pseudo-reference gets a virtual cookie.<p>

As for the author notes:

(1) She had a sneaking suspicion it was actually his before he gave it to her.  
>(2) She's actually talking about a Hot tub, or a jacuzzi.<br>(3) A sauna.  
>(4) Read absolutely ravenous.<br>(5) Really being forced to work for, in my honest opinion.

I'm actually thinking of making this a multishot, and a possible lemon. If I can bring myself to write that. If I can't, you're stuck with a multishot. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. One of which- oh wait. That'd be spoilers. I'm not a person who spoils things. I'll let you read on, without spoiling things. And as for reviews, please don't flame too hard. Constructive criticism, praise, even flames are welcome, as long as the flames aren't too hot. They should be just hot enough that I can fry eggs with them. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Small disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Space or it's characters, just the idea for this story, and my few OCs in the story.

Here's the second chapter, let's hope you like it. Again, sorry if it's short, but, this is my first story in a few years. I'm just getting back into writing. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer as I go. This chapter is in Yuri's point of view. On with the Show!

* * *

><p>Infinite Space: After Katida's Rescue<p>

When I found Katida, she looked like a skeleton. A ghost of her former self.

"Katida...?"

As I said her name, it dawned on me. I could've prevented this from happening to her. I should've taken her with me, permission be damned.

Hearing her name coming from someone she didn't know- or recognize- must've scared her, because she shrunk a bit.

"Wh... Who are you?" she asked me.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me- Yuri!"

"Y-Yuri?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long... But I'd like to make good on the promise I made you. If you still wish to travel the sea of stars, I'm willing to have you," I told her, holding out my hand for her to take.

She thought about it for what felt like an eternity, which was only a second, in reality. Then she hesitantly took my hand.

"S-sure, I'll go with you."

A feeling of relief flooded me. I took her out to the hall, then pulled one of my few trusted aides, Miserichorde, aside. I started whispering to her. "Take her to my quarters. She can stay there. Get her some food when you've brought her to my quarters, because she looks like she needs a meal. And if she asks, take her around the ship. let her get a feel for where she'll be staying. And, whatever you do, don't forget to talk to her. Knowing the Lugovalians, they've probably kept her away from society. Now, go."

I gave her my room, because it was the one with a bed that was soft. I wasn't willing to give her a room in the crew cabins. Plus, she looked like she would bolt if a guy were to talk to her. I was lucky enough that she knew me from before.

Clearing my thoughts, I realized that we had arrived at a lab of sorts. Looking around, I noticed Professor Minas and his student Aminda, as well as a man I recognized, but didn't know the name of.

"Professor Minas, Aminda! We're here to rescue you!"

The man Held a gun to the Professor's head. "Not While I'm here, you won't! Take one step and the good professor here gets it!"

I stopped. Then pulled my plasmic blade from it's sheath. "Step away, or I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"Never. You're here for the False Epitaph, aren't you? Well, you can't have it! It's mine! All mine!"

There was a flash of light as The Man held up the Epitaph. Then the Dead Gate we passed activated, which later lead to a new kind of Grus(1).

But for now, we went back to the ship.

* * *

><p>The author's notes:<p>

(1) I've got this word figured out. It's the censor for the words hell and shit, because if you censored the word out completely, you'd end up with a lot of blank spots. And those blanks would be hard to fill. So they changed the words shit and hell to Grus to make the game a more teen oriented game.

I said I'd make it a multi-shot, I'm just not sure how long I'm gonna make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Small disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Space or it's characters, just the idea for this story, and my few OCs in the story.

Here's the 3rd chapter, let's hope you like it. Sorry if it's short. I'm just getting back into writing. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer as I go. This chapter is in the 3rd person point of view. On with the Show!

* * *

><p>Infinite Space: After Katida's Rescue<p>

Chapter 3

When Katida woke up the next day, she found Yuri on the couch. Though she didn't realize it, he had stayed up late making sure they would make it to the LMC. She decided to leave him be, and turn on the news. Even though they were in the middle of space, the news could be broadcast anywhere. Before she turned on the news, she made certain that the stereo device was set to mute, and that captions were on.

"Hm... There's nothing on about anything, other than this 'Special Prisoner' stuff... I'll have to ask Yuri about it later..." she thought to herself. At this point, it was around noon, according to the ship's time. Katida decided to try to wake Yuri up. She went to rouse him, but found he was already up, staring at the news.

"Oh. Hey, Katida. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Katida replied.

"Good. I wouldn't want to hear anything different. You're feeling okay? Not feeling the effects of space?"

"Well, I feel hungry, but other than that, nothing feels different."

"Good. Let's get you some food. Do you want to eat here? Or would you rather eat with some of our mutual friends? Torlo excluded, of course," he said, thinking that the things she'd gone through didn't need to be brought up, especially by one with as little tact as Torlo. "Or would you like to eat with the rest of the crew?"

"Yuri, stop. You're spoiling me. I don't want you to treat me any different than the crew, though I would like to stay as close to you as possible. I have a few requests I'd like you to hear while we eat. How about you call our 'mutual friends,' as you called them, and we can eat at the... - Mess...?- ... Well, the dining area." Katida said. "Oh, fair warning, one of the requests is something that I don't want anyone else to hear, so I'll ask you now."

Yuri leaned forward. "Go on. You can ask me whatever you want to."

Katida steeled her courage. "I would like to have a second bed set up in this room(1), that way I can stay with you, and you can have a more comfortable sleep(2)."

Yuri sighed. "Okay, I'll have it done. To be honest, I thought you were gonna ask for something different. It is different, but completely acceptable. I'll also have the maintenance crew add on to the room, that way you can have an area to change if you need to. And... I'll get Kira and Tatiana to go clothing shopping with you, so you can get rid of those clothes. I'm sure that you don't like the memories they bring with them."

That was one of the things she loved about Yuri. Even after not being able to see him for a long time, he was still the same old thoughtful Yuri. Though... He did look more rugged.

"Thanks, Yuri."

With that, Yuri called the crewmates that Katida had gotten to know, and his closest friends. They proceeded to the crew mess, which was nearly deserted, now that it was past one in the afternoon. Katida and the crew chatted, and then it was time to leave. She looked to Yuri, and asked if she could speak with him in private.

"Thanks for today, Yuri. It was one of the happiest days I've had in a long time."

"Not a problem. In fact, it was the least I could do. You deserve better days than you've had."

"Still, thank you." She stood on the tips of her toes, so she could kiss him on the cheek. "It was really sweet of you." She headed to the bedroom.

Yuri just stood there, dumbfounded, holding the cheek where she'd kissed.

* * *

><p>The author's notes:<p>

(1) They were still in the Captain's quarters.  
>(2) She also wasn't used to sleeping when there was nobody around. Plus, she had ulterior motives.<p>

I said I'd make it a multi-shot, but it's getting harder to write this as the days go by.


	4. READ COMMENTS AT TOP

Before everyone rages at me for supporting this, and saying I didn't take the time to read the ToS, you're wrong, I did read it, and, as a counter argument to the "Kids read fanfictions too," Consider this... Should a kid be reading a fic that is clearly marked as "Mature" and 17+? A kid, usually around 6-12, reading something that is marked "M" and is usually hidden (due to obvious marking from the author of said story)? Really, you adults should have better monitoring systems on your kids. Maybe you should turn on site-logging on your browser, or go through the history on your browser, just to tell where your kids have been. And... Now that I can't write this as a Lemons fic without it being deleted, I may as well give up writing it. Because, honestly, where is it gonna go without the lemons? Anyone who has played Innocent Space knows what happens. Katida becomes a side character, rather than a main antagonist, and there's hardly any mention of her.

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Majin Hentai X

Casey W

Have a Little Feith


End file.
